This is the competitive renewal application of The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) MAPS/CHRC Grant. During the past granting period, we supported molecular research training and research of 16 MAPS Scholars during their transition from pediatric fellowship to faculty appointments (a total of 24 years on funding). At the date of preparation of this renewal application (11/96), each of these 16 holds an academic appointment in a department of pediatrics, and 12 have already been successful in obtaining additional extramural research support, including 2RO1s, 2 R29s, 5K08s, and a RW Johnson Minority Faculty K08 equivalent. Of the 4 who have not yet received additional extramural research support, 3 became MAPS Scholars only 5 months ago. Our MAPS/CHRC is based largely in the CHOP Abramson Research Building, a facility providing 138,000 square feet of wet lab space. The CHOP MAPS/CHRC Molecular Core is in this building, as are the laboratories of 23 of the 28 Established Investigators who will provide mentoring to our MAPS Scholars. We have also reached out to the University of Pennsylvania (U of P), immediately adjacent to CHOP, for Established Investigators--1 at the Wistar Institute, 2 at the Hughes Institute, and 2 in U of P Medical School basic science departments. Our renewal application requests New Program Development funds to support 5 MAPS Scholars/year. In order to amplify the effects of this important program, CHOP will waive all indirect cost recovery, and will match MAPS/CHRC support to the Molecular Core provided for MAPS Scholar usage. In addition, as during the previous granting period, the Department of Pediatrics of the University of Pennsylvania will provide internally generated funds to substantially supplement MAPS/CHRC New Program Development funds, in order to permit us to select and support a large proportion of our outstanding pool of MAPS Scholarship applicants.